


Day 10 Double Dicking

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Conversations about but not actual sex, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Will and Hannibal have a brief discussion about Will's sexual appetite.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Day 10 Double Dicking

The rain had been pouring down for hours and it showed no signs of stopping. Days like this had Will wishing to stay in bed. Hannibal was learning to appreciate lounging in bed with his husband. He had left their bed long enough to get juice, water, and pineapple slices.   
“I’m afraid that we are being forced to reschedule our hunt,” Hannibal said and took a long sip of grape juice.  
“It’s not exactly hunting weather if you need to avoid leaving tracks. “Will answers  
“It will dry up soon and we will take him down, you and I.” Hannibal continues.  
It’s different for me this time. This one is…” Will stops to consider his words “not about justice.”  
“No, as far as I know, Earl has done nothing illegal or immoral. His only crime that is known to me is not silencing his phone during a performance. “ Hannibal says  
“Yes, and you accompany me and encourage my ever-changing design so shall I do that for you,” Will says and takes Hannibal’s hand and gives it a squeeze.   
“Sharing interests, compromise, rainy mornings in bed.” Hannibal says “these are all pieces to the puzzle of a healthy relationship.”  
Will laughs and looks up at the ceiling “christ, Hannibal,”  
“Did I say something offputting?” Hannibal asks as if he is unaware of the hypocrisy of his statement.   
“Well we’re hardly the picture of healthy relationships, Hannibal,” Will responds.  
“No one is perfect.” Hannibal states  
Will laughs and chews the inside of his cheek until he tastes the familiar flavor of his blood.   
“No, no one is perfect.” Will concedes to Hannibal’s statements.  
Hannibal smiles and takes a bite of pineapple.   
“I mean, I don’t know anyone with two cocks you know,” Will says  
Hannibal stops chewing mid-bite and turns to look at Will. He swallows the pineapple.  
“What was that, Will?” Hannibal asks.  
“We’re talking about people’s lack of perfection. Sometimes I think the perfect person would have two cocks.” Will answers.  
“Why you greedy cock slut, Will,” Hannibal scolds him in a sultry voice that lets him know this scolding is different.   
“I was just thinking, Sir,” Will says with a sly smile.  
“Well my darling boy, I was only blessed with one of the organs that you’re longing for. I hope that I will continue to be enough to sate your thirst.” Hannibal says while tugging at Will’s nipple and pressing his fingernails into it.   
Will winces and then chuckles. “Of course, you are more than I could hope for, Sir,”   
“Ah, your Sir,” Hannibal says, teasing him. “Well I’m certainly not bringing in another person to satisfy you with me. I don’t need assistance, do I?”  
“No..no, christ, Hannibal, I was kidding,” Will says.  
“There is usually some truth to a joke,” Hannibal replies and steps up from the bed.  
“Where are you going?” Will asks.  
“I have to use the restroom, if you must know of my whereabouts at all times,” Hannibal calls back.  
Will wants to tell him that he is the one that is usually expected to announce his comings and goings. He holds it back though. It’s not important. He also felt like telling Hannibal that he left the bedroom to use the guest bath when their bathroom was in their room, but he let that go as well.   
A few moments later Hannibal came back into their room holding a dildo. “This is a replica of mine, it was made from one of those adult toy kits where you can form a dildo from a real penis,” Hannibal explains.   
Will looks at him in utter shock. “OK, Sir, but why do you?” and he stops.  
“Have a replica of my cock? Well darling, I felt as if I was going to ask you to take mine that I should know what I was asking so I ordered one. “ he answered.  
“You’ve fucked yourself with that… dildo...that is… exactly like yours?” Will asks in a broken sentence.  
“Yes, I wanted to know what you were going to be feeling,” Hannibal tells him.   
“And?” Will presses.  
“Well, I am not the slut that you are, Will. I am satisfied with just one penis.” Hannibal says and immediately smiles. Will’s shocked expression is priceless and Hannibal soaks it in and rejoins him on the bed.  
“So, Will, when do you want your double dicking?” Hannibal says and takes Will’s hand to kiss it.   
“Oh, you like to know what I’m feeling so I’ll go right after you.” Will snaps.


End file.
